Fuel distribution stations are heavily demanded globally, as more and more automobiles are put into service on roads to meet the transportation demands of an ever-expanding population. The construction and operation of conventional fuel distribution and service stations, however, are lengthy, costly and resource-consuming undertakings. Surveys and studies of anticipated demand must be commissioned, the station must be designed in a configuration sufficient to meet the anticipated demand, permits must be pulled, and a lengthy construction process must be commenced and completed before a single gallon of gasoline may be pumped.
Notwithstanding resource-consuming undertakings for their construction and operation, conventional fuel distribution stations have numerous drawbacks with respect to environmental, safety, and maintenance concerns.
First, fuel distribution stations are classified as objects of a potentially high environmental impact. For example, automotive fuels are typically stored in underground tanks from which the fuel is pumped to a fuel dispenser before transfer into an automobile. These tanks are typically constructed of metal or fiberglass. Underground installation of these tanks requires relatively extensive excavation and coverage, thereby creating many potential problems. One known problem associated with underground fuel tanks is leakage or seepage into the surrounding soil. This is particularly true of metallic tanks, which can corrode or degrade over time, especially in moist soil. Seepage into the surrounding soil results both in the steady loss of fuel and environmental (soil and water) pollution. Moreover, in case of flooding, the tanks installed underground are inefficient and the fuel in them may be contaminated with water and with sediments within the water.
Moreover, fuel tanks are typically buried underground beneath the structure of the station with a thick concrete disposal block on top of the tank, making it difficult to perform maintenance work on the fuel tanks, when required. Once a fuel tank is found to be in need of repair or replacement, the cost of repairing and replacing the underground fuel tank can be extremely expensive.
Another drawback associated with the conventional fuel distribution station is the limitation of the traffic pattern within the fuel distribution station. In a conventional fuel station, the pumping equipment connected to the underground fuel tanks is built directly from the ground. Although protective bumps and barriers are often built surrounding the pumping equipment, every year serious damage results due to the accidental crashing of vehicles into the pumping equipment. In order to prevent such accidents within the fuel station, the traffic pattern in the fuel stations has to be limited, and therefore it is sometimes inconvenient for the vehicles to enter and exit the fuel station for fueling.
In addition to the above, the use of alternative energy sources is starting to become more prevalent in fuel markets. Indeed, the use and demand of alternative energy fuel for transportation is increasing at a rapid pace, and the types of fuel demanded and the consumption rates thereof can be expected to increase drastically from what has been seen to date. Accordingly, new generations of fuel distribution stations must be flexible in terms of their size and the types of fuel that they can store and dispense in response to dynamically changing markets. There is a need for fuel distribution stations that are able to distribute different types of fuel, such as gasoline, diesel, natural gas, hydrogen, and methanol, as well as electricity to quickly charge electric cars. However, underground tanks in the conventional fuel stations are not designed to store different types of fuel, and other facilities are needed to store equipment and to perform processes needed to produce certain types of fuel and energy to deliver to automobiles.
In view of the above-described drawbacks of known fueling stations, there is a need for a fueling station that is more environmentally friendly, operationally safe and convenient to maintain, and which is capable of storing and dispensing different types of fuel.
With the foregoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a fuel distribution station which is more environmentally friendly, safe to operate, and convenient to maintain than existing stations.